Bronx Dreams
by Peaceblossom26
Summary: As the weeks pass in Manhattan, Bronx dreams. The past, the present but what about his future. On Avalon, another gargoyle beast dreams, will these dreams become one.


Of all the Gargoyles fan fictions, not one is devoted to the clans lovable pet, the gargoyle beast Bronx. So here it is, the fan fiction for the Dog who deserves praise, who fought along side his friends and master. Who was a legend of Ireland and a really good friend. I know there are time differences from Avalon to Manhattan and eggs need ten years before hatching but use your imagination and try to enjoy the story anyway Bronx, this for you buddy.

Bronx Of Our Dreams

Part 1

The smoke was everywhere. He could smell the wood, the stone, the grass, the people, the gargoyles-

the fire. With is sharp keen eyes Bronx could see all the people running back and fourth. He saw his master following one of the intruders up a flight of stairs. 

He turned his large head, about the size of a bull, to see his masters mate run into a dark door way. He followed her. He was loyal to his master, but also loyal to her as well. He stood silently by her as she waited. A man-a human-ran towards them and stopped when he saw her. 

The dog looked up at her as she spread her wings at him, baring her fangs. The blue grey gargoyle beast had to do his part and he leaped at the intruder, his craws catching the stone wall before landing behind him and bore his razor sharp teeth at the human.

The dog swiped a sharp nailed paw at the human before he fell over the edge and into a wagon of hay. The dog watched as the human ran off.

There was a man shouting, pointing. The dog stood with the young clan members more confused about everything then anyone else. The blue grey beast only wanted, hoped to be fed soon, but he to follow the clan. What was left of them. Dog looked around frantically as a strange mist surrounded them. The dog was scared. He saw his clan, the ones who pet him, gave him food, played with him, took him hunting, took him for a swim in the river; so many of were gone, and now the dog feared for his safety. He was going to be gone too.

The dog growled at the woman standing there. She wasn't big enough to hurt him or his master, but his sense of loyalty told him he had to show her where his loyalty was. 

He could see the fear in her eyes. He his master grab something that was in her hand and crush it tight. Now he could tell the woman was afraid, but of who, the dog wasn't sure. The woman fell over the tower and his master followed. The dog looked over the tower. Why did he jump after her?

The dog saw how tired the human female was. How she slept peacefully. So he settled down beside her and curled himself around her to keep her safe. This human was important to his master now, so she would be important to him. 

As Bronx slept there on the rug by the fire in the Manhattan clans living room, the dog tossed from side to side. The dog didn't know what he was experiencing; dreams, distant memories of times long ago. The warmth of the fire, a comfort on the cold winters night.

The blue grey spiked gargoyle beast who was half the size of a horse barked cheerfully sensing gargoyles near as he ran up the beach, the stars over head. His master and his child and the human woman followed. The dog was excited. He thought he never see another gargoyle again after coming off that unstable tiny boat. The dog barked as he ran amount happy to breath the fresh night air, hanging his tongue. 

A group of gargoyles formed and Bronx stood cheerfully watching them talk. Suddenly, the dog hung his ears as he spotted her. The one thing he hadn't seen in over a thousand years. Could it be?

A sandy spiked female gargoyle beast stood staring at him. Bronx blinked then slowly made his way over. The two beasts sniffed one another. She was a gargoyle beast indeed. 

While the bipeds talked and planned, Bronx and Boudicca ran off around the island enjoying each others company. They played tag and rough and tumble eat some island fruit. They caused a little mischief in the kitchen. Boudicca barked cheerfully as she ran off with grilled fish her princess had just finished preparing. Bronx and Boudicca sat under a tree sharing the fish before Bronx lay a paw over her and set his head on hers. As the moon shined over the two beasts.

After the danger was over, he saw his master talking with her master. That boat. They were in that boat again. Boudicca stood behind her Princess, a sad look on her face. Bronx stood there a moment after his master and his child and the human woman got in the boat. 

Why? Bronx stared at Boudicca sadly and whimpered a little but the ocean currently drowned out the sound. 

Bronx was tugged into the boat as the tide lifted. The dog lay his large head on the edge of the boat as he saw her getting further and further away.

Bronx tossed back and fourth as Hudson came in the room and seated himself on the chair by the fire. The old soldier saw his faithful friend laying there. 

Bronx scrunched his brows and slowly opened his eyes and saw the old soldier sitting there. The dog whined a little, putting his large paws on his leg. The dog felt the old soldiers heavy but gentle hand on his head as the soldier petted him. 

Across the ocean, beyond the magical veil, Princess Katherine sat quietly by her fireplace reading a book. Just then a young red head gargoyle female with horns on her head came in quickly. "My apologies Princess-"

Katherine stood up concerned. "My child, what is it? Are you ill?"

The girl shook her head and showed her the sandy spiked female beast behind her. "It's Boudicca. She is not well. She hardly plays anymore and whimpers most of the time. She ate a lot a few nights ago, but tonight she won't eat a thing."

Katherine rushed over and knelt down by the female beast. She felt her the beasts head and ears, there didn't seem to be a fever. 

The young female gargoyle lowered her eyes. "I fear for her Princess. I don't want to lose our faithful pet, we love her so." 

Katherine saw the fear in the girls eyes. She put a hand to the girls cheek. "Don ne worry child, I won't let anything happen to her."

Time passed and neither Bronx nor Boudicca got another better. The doctor in his mid sixties took off his gloves. "I know gargoyle and gargoyle beast physiology is a complex thing. But by all standards, your beast is a dog and by that I've checked everything that a dog could suffer from and he is not physically sick."

Hudson stood with Brooklyn as they looked at his long time pet and friend. "What is wrong with him." Brooklyn asked.

"Your dog is suffering from loneliness." The doctor said plainly.

Hudson looked at his friend again. "Aye, now I remember. I've seen thet look on a face before." Hudson looked towards Brooklyn who jumped slightly.

"What?" Brooklyn scratched his head. "But he plays with our dog. Right boy?" Brooklyn tried to cheer Bronx up, but the dog only lay his head down sadly.

"Aye, I git it now." Hudson rubbed his beard.

Brooklyn ran a hand over his beak. He knew where this was going but didn't want to think about it. "What's wrong with Nudnik?"

"Your pup be a laddie." Hudson said with a rare chuckle.

Brooklyn hated when Goliath and Elisa went on vacation.

Back on Avalon, Princess Katherine had been working hard to aid her sick pet. The Princess passed a cool cloth over the dogs head as she wished the Magus was by her side again. Magus always had an answer and a gentle word, one that would brighten her spirits and ease her heart.

As she looked at the dog, suddenly she noticed something that she hadn't noticed before. She ran her hand gently along Boudicca's body. Her eyes widened.

"Tom! Tom!" 

A man in his early sixties in a blue robe and brown tights and boots ran in. "My love, What is?" 

Ophelia followed. "What is it?" She asked looking over the human's shoulder.

"My husband, I feared our pet was dieing. My love, I am relieved I know now that Boudicca is not dieing. She's pregnant."

Katherine thought a moment then looked to her husband. "I must speak with the Queen. Only she may help us."

Later that evening, Boudicca sat with her head in her Princesses lap, whimpering softly. The Princess sat on the rug by the fire gently stroking her head. "My dear girl, you're about to have your pups. And I bet you miss their father."

Time passed, and before long, Boudicca sat with two pups cuddled close to her. Katherine and her gargoyle children all fussed over the new pups all tiny and wiggly, squeaking for milk.

Katherine smiled greatly as she watched a blue grey pup cuddle close and drink from her mother. The pup looked like her mother but shared the same color as her father. While her brother was yellowy-olive green and was identical to his father. "Oh my girl, your pups are beautiful." Katherine smiled as she pat Boudicca's head. "You did a fine job my girl. Now all we have te do is tell Goliath and he will tell your love."

Back in Manhattan, Bronx got up from in front of the fire and went to his water bowl and drank. 

As the beast drank, he remembered his time on Avalon with the yellowy-olive green colored female beast. How they ran up and down the beach together, the waves hitting their ankles. 

He knew his master wanted desperately to get home. But he wanted nothing more than to stay with the female beside him. Her softer bark was like music for him. The grey blue gargoyle beast knew he missed her so. The blue grey beast walked into the drafty hall. He gruffed and grumbled, not feeling all that happy. Bronx sought out the old soldier. The old soldier often spent time with him and at times spoiled him.

Suddenly, there was a flash of light and a shining glass mirror stood not far from where Bronx stood. The dog was always leery of magical things. He barked loudly until Brooklyn came rushing out from a near 

by hall. 

"Bronx? What is it?" Brooklyn stood wide eyed as he saw the Mirror. He remembered what happened the last time that thing came into their lives. "What is that thing doing here?" But before he could say another word, a silver haired woman stood staring at him through the glass, a gentle smile gracing her face as she greeted him.

-You must be Brooklyn. Goliath has told me of you and your kin.-

Her Scottish accent seemed to relax his nerves a little. Then he remembered her. "Princess Katherine. Yes, Goliath told me of you as well." Before Brooklyn could continue, the Princess asked for Goliath."He is not here. I speak for him in his absence. How can I help you majesty?"

-Permit me to dispense with lengthy stories. But I believe your dog and my dog are parents.- The elderly woman moved to the side to reveal a yellowy-olive green female dog laying on a rug with two pups curled close to her. One blue grey and the other sandy beige. Bronx barked immediately and Boudicca looked up and saw him through the mirror. Bronx ran to the Mirror and nearly knocked it over. Brooklyn held the dog trying to calm him and his own heart beat as well from the surprise.

"I don't believe it. No wonder why Bronx has been so sad lately." Brooklyn knelt down and patted Bronx's head. "That's your love eh boy. She's beautiful. And so are your pups."

-I'm not sure what te do. She obviously misses him so. And I can see he misses her.-

Just then Hudson into the very hall where Brooklyn stood and were surprised to see not only the Mirror standing there but the image in it. Hudson came and set a hand on Bronx's head as he gazed amazed into the Mirror seeing the two pups curled up with their mother. They looked so much like Bronx the old soldier put it all together in his quickly. He stared down at the beast by his legs and smiled warmly at him.

Hudson rubbed his beard. Then he looked at Brooklyn. "So Bronx has a family. Tis a wonderful thing. But what do we do now?" Hudson stared at his younger leader. 

Bronx stood by the Mirror and burbled and rumbled happily at female on the other side of the glass.

Brooklyn looked around at his clan mates and then to the beast near him. He had to think of something. What would Goliath do?

To be continued…


End file.
